Et après
by Asrial
Summary: Le mourant aurait dut être à l'hôpital mais même sur son lit de mort, Stark avait assez de caractère pour avoir exigé de mourir chez lui, dans sa tour… leur tour…. La tour Avengers qui avait été leur maison à tous ces vingt dernières années. Le bip bip s'affaiblissait lentement. (ca se finit bien !)


Et après

Le bip bip lent et régulier du moniteur cardiaque était absolument insupportable.

Steve entra dans la chambre.

Il salua ses amis d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir sur la dernière chaise libre.

Le mourant aurait dut être à l'hôpital mais même sur son lit de mort, Stark avait assez de caractère pour avoir exigé de mourir chez lui, dans sa tour… leur tour….

La tour Avengers qui avait été leur maison à tous ces vingt dernières années.

Le bip bip s'affaiblissait lentement.

Assis à la tête du lit, la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, Loki ne semblait ni inquiet ni particulièrement triste.

Steve ne comprenait pas.

Steve n'avait jamais compris le dieu du chaos et des mensonges.

Personne, à part Tony, ne semblait vraiment capable de comprendre le dieu.  
Thor était un cas à part.

Loki se pencha pour effleurer le front ridé des lèvres.

Tony avait à peine soixante ans.

Il aurait dû avoir encore de nombreuses années devant lui.

S'il n'avait pas eu un shrapnel dans le torse.  
S'il n'avait pas eu un cylindre de titane dans la poitrine.

S'il n'avait pas bu pendant des années.

S'il n'avait pas manqué mourir trois ou quatre fois par ans depuis vingt ans…

Tony disait en riant qu'il ne ferait pas de vieux os.  
C'était vrai.

La nouvelle de son état de santé avait sonné comme un glas parmi tous ceux qui le connaissaient.

Entre le moment où la première alerte avait été donnée par le médecin du SHIELD qui le suivait et maintenant, il ne s'était pas écoulé trois mois.  
L'état de santé de l'ingénieur s'était dégradé à une vitesse folle.

Tous avaient craint la réaction de Loki.

Le dieu aimait passionnément l'humain.

Tout au moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous jusque-là.  
A présent, même Steve commençait à se poser des questions.

Loki semblait se ficher comme d'une guigne de la mort prochaine de son compagnon.

Tony toussa soudain.

Un peu de sang tacha ses lèvres.

Loki les essuya sur un mouchoir.

Plus le temps passait et plus le dieu semblait ennuyé, agacé presque. Comme s'il prenait comme une insulte personnelle que Tony n'en finisse pas de mourir.

Un soupir finit même par lui échapper.

Steve en fut choqué. Il n'était pas le seul.

Pour détourner sa colère croissante, Steve s'intéressa à ceux qui étaient là.

Les premiers Avengers bien sûr. Des six originaux, il n'y avait plus que lui qui participait de temps en temps à quelque mission, et Thor.

Le prince avait dû progressivement retourner sur Asgard de plus en plus souvent, en rythme avec les forces déclinantes d'Odin.  
Thor serait roi effectif dans peu de temps et le savait.

Comme il n'était toujours pas marié, son héritier direct était Loki.  
Ça aussi c'était un détail qui inquiétait du monde.

Loki serait couronné régent en même temps que Thor serait couronné Père de Toutes Choses.

La relation entre Jane et Thor n'avait pas fait long feu dès que les premières rides étaient apparues sur le front de la scientifique mais que celui de Thor était resté aussi lisse que jamais.

Jane était partie en claquant la porte. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de vieillir alors que Thor restait le même.

Tony, lui, s'en était fichu comme de sa première carte réseau.

Il prenait chaque jour qui passait avec Loki comme si c'était le dernier. Il se savait condamné à brève échéance. Pourquoi se faire du mouron ?

Tony leva une main tremblante vers Loki.

Le dieu se pencha vers lui.

Tony lui murmura quelque chose qui amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son amant.

Comment Loki ne pouvait-il pas souffrir de voir son compagnon réduit à cet état ? C'était impossible à comprendre pour Steve.

Thor au moins avait la décence de paraître un peu triste.

Steve comprenait qu'ils n'étaient rien pour des immortels. Mais quand même !

Avec l'aide de Loki, Tony se redressa.

Le dieu posa une main sur le torse de Tony.

"- Tu es sur ? Ça va raccourcir encore davantage ton temps, tu le sais."

Tony hocha la tête.

"- M'en fiche. Je serais froid ce soir." S'étouffa à moitié le milliardaire.

Loki hocha la tête.  
Sans hésitation, il propulsa un peu de sa magie dans les poumons de son amant.

Le regard trouble du vieillard s'éclaira.

Il prit une profonde inspiration dont il jouit visiblement avec plaisir.

"- Respirer…Enfin…."

Un sourire folâtre lui apparut sur les lèvres.

"- Tony…"

"- La paix, Steve. Je serais mort dans quelques heures de toute façon et je n'ai pas envie d'étouffer jusqu'à ce que mon cœur lâche. Là au moins, je serais lucide."

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent.

Nombreux étaient les nouvelles générations à être venues.

Parmi eux, Peter Parker faisait presque figure d'ancien. A presque quarante ans, il rappelait un peu à Steve le Tony qu'il avait rencontré.

Spider Man était un allié de valeur et un chercheur presque aussi intelligent que Tony.

"- Mon testament et mes dernières volontés sont déjà rédigées de longues dates. Loki s'occupera de les faire respecter. Et vous les respecterez !" Siffla Tony en les foudroyant tous du regard mais surtout Coulson qui avait remplacé Fury à la tête du SHIELD lorsque le vieux Colonel avait pris sa retraite, près de dix ans plus tôt.

Heureusement, l'ancien agent était bien plus facile à vivre que son prédécesseur.

"- Pour faire simple, je lègue Stark Industries à Peter." Un hoquet parcouru tout le groupe.

Parmi eux, il y avait même quelques vilains à la retraite. Ou pas à la retraite du tout d'ailleurs. Mais ils étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage à un adversaire de valeur. C'était étrange de voir Doom servir du thé à Clint. Le moineau avait pris sa retraite du service actif depuis trois ans mais restait dans les bureaux et à entrainer les jeunes. Le terrain ne lui manquait pas plus qu'à Natasha. Le couple était très occupé avec les juniors.

"- Stark Industries continueront comme elles ont fonctionnées jusque-là. Tout est dans les papiers. J'ai préparés quelques petites choses pour chacun de vous."

"- Tony…"

L'ingénieur eut un sourire fatigué.  
Oui, il savait.

Il sentait ses forces diminuer.

"- Je sais Loki. JARVIS… Toi et tes frères… Nous en avons déjà discutés aussi… Loki fera le nécessaire."

"- Merci monsieur." Le soulagement dans la voix de l'IA était presque effrayant.

"- Pour le reste… Loki… Gèrera." Prévint le milliardaire. "Ca aura…été…marrant… Finalement…" Finit-il sur un souffle, un sourire presque gamin au visage.

Le moniteur cardiaque se mit à siffler.

Loki l'arrêta calmement.

Il posa une main sur le torse de son amant avant de secouer la tête.

"- C'est fini."

Il recoucha complètement le mort, lui ferma les yeux, puis se détourna avec le plus grand calme du sac de viande qui n'allait pas tarder à se décomposer comme s'il laissait derrière lui un sac de poubelles dans une benne.

"- JARVIS. Protocole final s'il te plait. Autorisation "Rodolphe". Le dieu eut un imperceptible sourire.

"- Bien monsieur. Protocole lancé. Au revoir monsieur."

"- Au revoir JARVIS."

"- Loki ?"

Les autres commençaient à se secouer.

"- C'est fini." Insista le dieu. "Maintenant, si vous me permettez, j'ai une crémation à préparer."

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Thor resta encore plusieurs longues minutes à fixer le corps puis, comme s'il était satisfait, hocha la tête.

"- Il est temps de préparer les libations mes amis ! Un grand guerrier nous a quitté, il est temps d'honorer son passage !"

Et le sourire du dieu était si plein de joie et de contentement que les mortels frémirent.

Eux avaient le cœur en miette.

#########################################

"- JARVIS ?... JARVIS ?"

Steve n'était pas le premier à appeler JARVIS sans succès.  
Certes, la domotique de base de la tour fonctionnait parfaitement mais JARVIS ?

"- LOKI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A JARVIS !"

Le dieu releva le nez de la pile de papier qu'il lisait après l'avoir signé.  
C'était l'autorisation de crémation pour Tony.  
Elle se serait comme prévu, sur un voilier, au large. Comme dans la tradition d'Asgard.

Pourquoi le milliardaire avait-il choisit cette forme d'inhumation ? Les journaux se perdaient en conjecture.

Tony était mort depuis deux jours.  
En deux jours, Loki n'avait pas dormit une minute, bien trop occupé à préparer l'après.

Il s'était longuement enfermé avec Peter pour lui transmettre tous les éléments nécessaires. Le jeune homme travaillait pour Stark depuis longtemps et était au courant de beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas tout à faire prêt à prendre son rôle de CEO.

Loki devait l'y dresser en quelques jours à peine pour lui éviter de se faire manger tout cru.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Capitaine ?"

Loki n'avait jamais tutoyé personne à part Tony.

"- JARVIS ! Il ne répond à aucun de nous."

"- Evidement, Capitaine. JARVIS a exprimé le désir de ne pas continuer sans Tony. Il s'est…. éteint lui aussi…"

Steve prit la nouvelle comme un coup dans l'estomac. JARVIS faisait partie de leur famille depuis si longtemps !

"- Il est…il est…"

"- Mort ? C'est le terme que vous cherchez ?"

"- Comment…"

"- Je viens de vous le dire. Il a exprimé le désir de suivre Stark. Son programme s'est arrêté de lui-même. Comme se sont arrêtés Dumm-E, Toi, Butter-Finger et les autres."

Steve du s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau.

Il avait toujours vu Tony assit à cette place. Petit à petit, il y avait vu aussi Loki puis de temps en temps Peter. Mais la pièce resterait toujours pour le capitaine le bureau de Tony.

"- Et…Et maintenant ?"

"- Maintenant nous honorerons Stark ce soir. Une fois son âme libérée et son corps disparu, nous écouterons ses dernières volontés. Puis la vie continuera comme elle l'a toujours fait." Renifla calmement Loki comme s'il ne voyait pas où était le problème."

"- …Tu t'en fiches. Tu te contrefiche de la mort de Tony en fait !"

"- Ne soyez pas ridicule."

"- Pas une larme, pas un mot. Rien. Comme si les vingt ans que tu as passé avec lui n'avait pas d'importance !"

"- J'ai quatre mille ans passé, Rogers. Qu'est-ce que vingt ans pour moi ? A peine un clignement de paupière."

Un dégout infini passa sur le visage du soldat.

"- Comment peux-tu être aussi… aussi…."

"- Les sentiments ne servent pas à grand-chose envers les mortels, Steve Rogers. Vous le comprendrez dans quelques temps. A ce moment-là, vous m'appellerez. Ou vous appellerez Thor. Et vous comprendrez. En attendant, je vous serais gréé de garder pour vous vos jugements de valeur et de ne pas commenter ce que vous ne pouvez appréhender. Maintenant, excusez-moi, il faut que je passe des ordres en bourse."

###############################################

La tension était palpable.

Le bateau voguait lentement au gré du courant dans la baie.

Tout le SHIELD était là.  
Tous les Avengers passés et présent.  
De nombreux ennemis même étaient venus pour un dernier hommage.

Le moment n'était pas au combat mais à la trêve pour un dernier adieu à un homme exceptionnel, un ami pour certains et une plaie pour d'autres, mais dans tous les cas, un homme dont le souvenir resterait longtemps vivant dans les mémoires et cœurs.

Les caméras du monde entier étaient là aussi mais maintenues un peu à l'écart par respect pour la "famille" proche.

"- Thor, si tu voulais bien." Finit par demander Loki lorsque le bateau fut assez loin de la plage.

Le dieu de la foudre leva Mjolnir. La foudre se concentra sur l'arme puis le prince la jeta sur le bateau qui s'enflamma de façon explosive.

"- Toujours à faire le spectacle mon frère ?"

"- L'ami Stark a toujours été de ceux à aimer faire le show."

Loki eut un petit rire calme.

Il n'y avait aucune douleur sur son visage. Aucun sentiment de perte.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui lui jetaient de plus en plus ouvertement des regards chargés de colère.

Les flammes engloutirent rapidement le bateau entier.

Lorsqu'elles eurent atteint leur apogée, une voix douce s'éleva, douce mais suffisamment puissante pour faire taire même les journalistes qui faisaient leur reportage en direct pour qu'ils tournent la tête vers la plage.

Thor laissa son frère chanter le premier couplet seul puis sa voix plus basse le rejoignit en contre point pour que leurs chants accompagnent l'âme jusqu'à sa dernière demeure.

Les deux dieux chantèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les flammes commencent à diminuer après avoir totalement dévorées le corps immobile du défunt.

Puis Loki s'avança dans l'eau, tendit le bras vers le navire qui menaçait de couler avant de fermer les yeux.

Dociles, les flammes quittèrent le bâtiment pour l'entourer. Elles se rassemblèrent lentement en une petite boule bleutée de flammes concentrées.

Puis Loki appuya la boule sur son torse.

Les flammes entrèrent en lui aussi facilement qu'un couteau chaud entre dans du beurre mou.

Il ne lâcha qu'un simple hoquet de douleur.

Puis il sortit de l'eau.

"- Loki ?"

"- Je n'allais pas les laisser mourir, Thor. Je ne suis pas le dieu du feu pour rien."

Thor hocha la tête.

Lui comprenait.

Pas les autres.

Il n'avait rien fait pour Tony. Pourquoi se souciait-il de simples flammes ?

Les deux dieux levèrent les yeux vers le ciel.

Puis ils sourirent, satisfaits.

############################################

"- J'ai terminé."

Peter releva les yeux.

"- Terminé ?"

"- Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir. Je t'ai transmis tout ce que Stark voulait."

Peter fit la grimace. Depuis la mort de l'homme avec qui il avait vécu pendant vingt ans, Loki ne l'appelait plus jamais "Tony". Il était juste "Stark".

Plus d'un en concevait de la rancœur.

Plus le temps passait et plus les agents ou même les Avengers étaient nombreux à en vouloir au dieu.

Il ne montrait aucune peine, aucune douleur.

Rien.

Il était juste froid, distant.

Comme s'il se fichait éperdument de la mort de son compagnon.

Plusieurs l'avaient même surprit à rire.

Rire.

Alors que son amant était mort depuis moins de deux mois !

"- …. Loki…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le laboratoire de Tony, la nuit ?"

Le dieu haussa un sourcil.

"- Je m'occupe juste des dernières volontés de Stark. C'est tout."

Le ton était froid comme jamais. Comme si ça l'ennuyait particulièrement de devoir se colleter ce travail.

"- Si tu nous disais….On pourrait t'aider…"

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Non… Pas besoin."

"- Loki…. Je m'inquiète pour toi. On s'inquiète tous"

Ce n'était pas vrai mais…

"- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi."

"- Loki. Tony est mort depuis deux mois ! Tu as passé vingt ans avec lui. Tu n'as pas versé une larme, pas exprimé un regret, rien !"

Le dieu eut un rire glacial.

"- Peter. Stark est mort. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme si Ragnarok avait frappé à la porte ! Il est juste mort !"

Le jeune homme en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

Loki…S'en fichait… réellement…

La mort de Tony n'était rien pour lui. Rien du tout.

A peine plus qu'un sac poubelle jeté à la benne.

Dégouté, il quitta le bureau.

Loki le regard sortir puis verrouilla la porte du bureau.

Comment cet enfant pourrait-il comprendre ? Mais c'était sans importance. Il avait une dernière chose à faire.

Stark ne l'avait pas demandé mais lui savait…non… Il espérait que ce serait une bonne chose.

Il le fallait.

Loki quitta le bureau par une porte dérobée pour descendre dans les entrailles de la tour.

Avec un sourire, il caressa la colonne de titane reliée à des milliers de câbles optiques.

Il n'en restait que quelques-uns à couper.

Lentement, avec précaution, il les déconnecta puis les reconnecta sur un serveur informatique latéral.

Voilà…  
Il avait fini.

Tony avait passé des heures à lui apprendre la procédure.

Il chargea le cylindre dans ses bras aussi précautionneusement que s'il s'était s'agit d'un enfant puis se téléporta dans l'atelier.

Il était scellé depuis la mort de Tony.

Il n'y avait quasiment plus rien à l'intérieur.  
Tout ce qui avait de la valeur, les nouveaux projets, les prototypes, tout avait été relocalisé ailleurs.

Toi, Dumm-E et Butter-Finger également. Ils s'étaient eux aussi endormit en même temps que JARVIS.

Loki ne les auraient pas laissés là à prendre la poussière.

Le prince prit avec la colonne de titane deux gros disques de sauvegarde ainsi qu'une mallette qui pesait son poids avant de retourner dans le penthouse.

Il ne jeta pas le moindre regard aux Avengers présent.

La Tour était sa maison avant d'être la leur.

Tony avait offert le bâtiment à la cause mais lui y aurait toujours sa place. La chambre de Tony resterait inviolée et à son seul usage, il y avait veillé.

Doucement, il posa le cylindre sur la table.

Il avait tout.  
A part une chose.

Il monta sur une chaise puis démonta la caméra dernier modèle qui donnait dans le salon ainsi que les capteurs, micros et enceintes associées.

Il l'ajouta à son butin.

"- Loki… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la cerveau-colonne de JARVIS ?"

Le dieu jeta à peine un regard derrière lui.  
Coulson le fixait avec un mélange de consternation et d'incrédulité.

"- Ce que j'ai à faire."

"- Tu ne peux pas…"

"- Toutes les commandes domotiques ont été reroutées sur un serveur auxiliaire. Vous ne verrez pas la différence."

"- Tu ne peux pas prendre JARVIS !"

"- Bien sûr que je le peux. Stark l'a demandé. Je ne laisserais pas JARVIS entre vos mains. Vous voulez le réactiver. Et JARVIS refuse d'être séparé de son maitre. Je ne vous laisserais pas aller à l'encontre des volontés de Stark et JARVIS."

"- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !" Finit par exploser Steve. "Tu t'en contre fiches de lui ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter !"

Loki eut un regard aussi calme que froid.

"- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?" La voix de Thor était douce mais inattendue.

Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver.

"- Laisse, Thor. Leur opinion sur ma personne n'a jamais changé. Ils me toléraient à cause de Stark. Ils ne comprennent pas."

"- TU TE FICHES TOTALEMENT DE TONY !"

"- Correction." Coupa Loki. "Je me fiche de sa mort. Ce n'est pas la même chose."

Le regard ouvertement dégouté de tout le monde lui fit hausser les épaules.

"- Tout est prêt Thor ?"

Le prince hocha la tête.

"- Alors allons-y."

Loki reprit la cerveau-colonne pendant que Thor se chargeait des derniers éléments que son frère avait pris avec lui.

"- Thor, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"- Loki n'a plus de raison de rester sur Midgar. Et je dois m'occuper d'Asgard. Père a décidé qu'il était temps qu'il me laisse le trône pour de bon. Je ne reviendrais plus aussi souvent. Quant à Loki, il n'y a rien ici pour lui."

"- Bon débarras !" Siffla Steve sans la moindre pitié.

Loki ne lui fit même pas la grâce d'un regard.

Il se téléporta avec son frère directement à Asgard, dans ses appartements.

Thor posa les éléments récupéré selon ses ordres. Loki travailla longuement sur le cylindre de la persona de JARVIS jusqu'à convenance puis hocha la tête.

Les deux princes se séparèrent le temps de se changer pour leurs armures de parade avant de gagner la salle du trône.

"- Roi Odin."

"- Mes fils…"

Les deux princes s'inclinèrent profondément devant le vieux roi tout rabougris.  
En quelques années, le puissant roi d'Asgard avait pris bien de l'âge.

Il était plus que temps qu'il passe la main.

"- Je commençais à craindre que vous ne finissiez par rester sur Midgar."

"- Les derniers préparatifs ont été longs, père. J'en suis navré."

"- Ce n'était pas moi le plus impatient."

Le visage froid et fermé de Loki s'éclaira soudain lorsque le Roi lui fit signe de regarder sur sa gauche.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, poursuivit par les rires tendre du Roi et de Thor, Loki bouscula plusieurs guerriers qui s'écartèrent aussi vite que possibles pour libérer celui qu'ils cachaient jusque-là.

Loki le serra très fort contre lui.

"- Tony….."

L'ingénieur lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"- Quoi, tu n'espérais pas être débarrassé de moi quand même ?"

Loki lui donna une petite tape sur le nez.

"- Evidement que non !"

Le prince s'écarta lorsqu'une femme en armure s'approcha.

Tous les guerriers s'étaient peureusement écartés également.

Loki s'inclina profondément devant elle.

"- Merci, Mist, de m'avoir rendu mon compagnon."

La Valkyrie eut un sourire presque joueur.

"- Les Valkyries te devaient une vie, Prince Loki. Nous avons estimées que cette vie aurait ta préférence."

"- Elle a grandement ma préférence !" Confirma le prince. " Merci de l'avoir conduit toi-même." L'humidité traitresse de ses yeux menaçait de partir seule à l'aventure sur ses joues.

La Valkyrie eut un geste vague.

"- Je n'allais pas laisser la collecte de l'âme de l'humain qui a capturé le cœur du Chaos et du Mensonge à une petite fillette." Et elle jeta un regard moqueur à Sif qui boudait.

Loki eut un rire heureux. Son premier vrai rire depuis qu'il avait vu la Valkyrie apparaître au-dessus du lit de mort de Tony et attendre avec eux pour collecter son dernier soupir et son âme.

"- Comment s'adapte-t-il à sa nouvelle vie ?"

"- Je crois que c'est Asgard qui ne s'adapte pas assez" S'amusa Odin en faisant signe au couple de revenir vers eux.

Le prince embrassa la main de son compagnon puis l'entraina avec lui vers le trône.

Tony imita son prince. Il s'agenouilla devant le roi.

Odin s'était levé pour laisser la place à Thor.  
Ce serait son premier acte en tant que Père de Toutes Choses.

"- Anthony Starkson. Les Valkyries t'ont jugé digne guerrier de rejoindre Asgard et la maison d'Odin. "

C'était un rare privilège. De nombreux guerriers décédés des différents royaumes avaient de tout temps étaient accueillis parmi les guerriers d'Asgard mais il était rare qu'ils soient promis à la maison d'Asgard. Le dernier en date était un grec qui s'appelait Alexandre. Depuis, il travaillait comme stratège.

"- Anthony Starkson. Je te laisse le choix. Normalement, je devrais t'attacher à ma personne mais je ne peux me résoudre à cela."

Loki parut surprit.

Qu'est-ce que son frère trafiquait ?

Pour l'instant, Tony avait une forme physique parce qu'il était encore attaché à Mist la Valkyrie, Celle qui régnait sur la Brume. Mais lorsqu'elle le relâcherait, son âme serait perdue au néant si elle n'était pas attachée à un Asgardien.

"- Anthony Starkson. Comme c'est mon droit, je souhaite faire cadeau de ton âme à un autre." Thor sourit tendrement à son frère. "Loki Odinson. Jarl de la Maison Lokison, acceptes tu ce guerrier en ta Maison ?"

Loki ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. C'était quelque chose qui n'était normalement ni connu, ni mit en avant. Mais il avait été marié et était père. Par la loi d'Asgard, en tant que second fils d'une Maison (surtout histoire d'éviter les fratricides qui avaient été récurrent avant que cette petite loi soit créée par le conseil, près de dix milles ans auparavant), il était devenu à la naissance de Sleipnir Jarl de sa propre Maison. Sa voix au Conseil avait la même valeur que celle de n'importe quel autre chef de clan. Qu'il soit de la Maison Royale n'était qu'un détail. Il avait toute latitude à accueillir un Guerrier parmi ses enfants et les membres de sa Maison !

Quand Thor était-il devenu aussi fourbe ?

"- J'accepte, Majesté. Avec grand plaisir."

Thor leva Gungnir qu'il pointa sur Tony.

"- Anthony Starkson. Ainsi le Père de Toute Chose coupe les liens des Valkyries." La lance trancha la ligne de magie qui retenait l'âme. "Ainsi le Père de Toute Chose lie l'âme à la Maison Lokison." Gungnir pointa vers Loki qui accueillit la décharge d'énergie sans broncher.

Puis Thor frappa la lance sur le sol.

"- J'ai dit !"

###########################################

La tête lui tournait.

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, près de deux mois auparavant, il avait mis un moment à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il était mort non d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?  
Et qui étaient les douzaines de femmes qui le fixaient en gloussant comme des gamines.

L'une d'elle s'était présentée : Mist, Valkyrie de la Brume.

Elle était celle qui avait recueilli son âme lorsqu'il avait rendu son dernier soupir.

Tony avait mis un moment à comprendre.  
Il était mort.  
Ca bon…  
Mais pas tout à fait.

Il était à Asgard.

Les Valkyries avaient estimées que son âme avait trop de valeur pour la laisser se perdre dans le néant d'Helheim.

Pour faire simple, il était au Walhalla

Là où était né Thor. Là où il avait grandi avec Loki.

Il avait rencontré d'abord Frigga puis Odin.  
La reine l'avait passé à la question pour s'assurer qu'il était un bon compagnon pour son fils, puis le roi l'avait aussi passé à la question pour s'assurer qu'il ne profiterait pas de son immortalité naissante pour causer des catastrophes.

Si Frigga avait été plus que satisfaite, Odin avait été plus dubitatif.

Mais les Valkyries avaient décidées… Qui était-il pour protester ? Il n'était que le roi après tout.

Tony avait pris le temps de s'habituer.

Les amis de Thor et Loki l'avaient bien aidé.

Il avait rencontré Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg et Sif.

Il avait découvert la bibliothèque.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Et à présent, il était une fois encore allongé dans les bras de son prince.

C'était étrange.

Avant, il aurait accueilli l'immortalité avec hésitation.

A présent, il l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Il avait eu sa vie, il avait eu sa mort. A présent… Il pouvait aller plus loin.

C'était étrange de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner sur terre avant que toute personne qu'il avait connu de son vivant ne soit morte mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne verrait pas le temps passer. Et que peut-être, d'autres viendraient taper le carton avec eux. Savait-on jamais ? Visiblement, il avait fait un effet bœuf aux Valkyries. Plus d'une avaient depuis tournés un intérêt nouveau vers le petit monde inférieur que tous les immortels dénigraient si volontiers.

Loki lui avait assuré que tout avait été fait sur Midgar selon sa volonté.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Loki avait bricolée

Ce n'était pas prévu au début.

Loki s'était préparé à perdre définitivement son compagnon.

Tony n'aurait pas été le premier.

Il avait…Accepté.

De voir Mist venir le chercher… Le cœur de Loki avait failli éclater de joie.

Il avait refusé d'y croire pendant des jours. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, avait nié ce qu'il avait vu. Il s'était enfoncé dans tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour préparer son départ et la succession de Tony. Midgar n'avait plus aucune saveur sans son Tony.

Il avait refusé d'espérer, de croire.

Il ne voulait pas espérer. Ca faisait trop mal.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté Midgar avec Thor, il avait quand même espéré que Tony l'attendrait à la seconde où ils s'étaient matérialisés. Mais rien. Rien du tout…

Son cœur s'était serré de douleur.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle du Trône…

Voir vraiment Tony à Asgard… Pour de vrai… Le voir à nouveau jeune, avec son sourire joueur, ses yeux chocolat pétillant de joie de vivre et des pires sottises, le voir là, caché jusque-là à sa vue par d'autre Guerriers des temps passés.

Loki aurait pu mourir de joie à cette seconde.

Il était sûr que son cœur s'était même arrêté de battre une seconde dans sa poitrine.

Mais aussi perdu dans le déni qu'il pouvait l'être, Loki avait quand même été affreusement pragmatique. Il avait suivit toutes les demandes de son défunt compagnon.  
Et même au-delà.

Tony n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'ils avaient gagnés ses appartements.

Loki était-il fou ? Mais la colère de Tony n'était pas aussi forte que sa joie et son plaisir visible au cadeau inattendu de son amant.

Tony se redressa doucement.

Contre lui, Loki releva à peine les yeux.

"- Il y aura du travail, tu sais."

"- Hé ! C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas une éternité pour ça maintenant, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, JARVIS ?"

L'unique caméra branchée directement sur la cerveau-colonne se tourna vers le lit.

"- J'en dis que j'apprécierais que vous m'installiez ailleurs que dans votre chambre, messieurs. J'ai peut-être tenu la chandelle pendant vingt ans, mais là, c'est aller un peu loin dans la plaisanterie !"

Tony renifla.

"- T'en fait pas, J." Ca prendre un peu de temps, mais bientôt, tu auras tout ce qu'il faut pour surveiller tout Asgard."

"- Monsieur Thor est-il au courant ?"

"- On le lui dira."

"- Un jour."

L'IA soupira.  
Avec son unique caméra branchée à la roots, son unique micro et ses capteurs basiques, JARVIS avait l'impression d'être un adulte coincé dans le corps d'un bébé en couche.

Pourtant, ce n'était que temporaire, il le savait. Bientôt, ses frères ainés robotiques rouleraient à nouveau autours de lui.

Loki avait respecté sa promesse.

Il avait suivi Tony.  
Peut-être pas dans la mort, mais dans une nouvelle vie.


End file.
